He Makes Me Want Heaven
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: "Kairi smiled timidly. She wasn't sure how she felt about religion, but she knew for sure that Sora made her want heaven. After all, he was her angel, though she'd never tell him that." NOT AU


**Warning: This has not been edited. Feel free to come back at another time if you're picky about grammatical errors. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**… there's no denying that Ven/Terra/Aqua, Roxas/Axel/Xion/Naminé, Ansem the Wise, and Master Eraqus would all come back in **_**KH3/Reconnect**_**! Sadly I don't though… so we're just left with this fanfic. Enjoy! **

**Quick Author's Note: ****This was originally written for my Creative Writing class last year. We were supposed to come up with five words that described our love and then write a piece with it. The phrase that I came up with was, _"_**_**He makes me want heaven**_**_."_ This was a Sweetest Day exercise and now **_**you**_** all get to read it! I hope you enjoy this short piece. I have to say a part of **_**Bridge to Terabithia**_** was a big inspiration for this story... **

**He Makes Me Want Heaven. **

Kairi averted the many stares that now fell on her. On all the TV shows she'd seen people always seemed to tap their feet while singing in church. Apparently in reality you were supposed to stay stock still. Kairi really didn't understand the point of that. Weren't you supposed to make a joyful noise unto the Lord? That's what the pastor had just said so why…

"You know you don't get grades in church, right?"

Kairi had to restrain herself from jumping at the suddenness of Sora's voice. Had she really been doing it again? "Being all scientific" as Sora and Riku put it? It wasn't her fault that she was born with a mind that wanted to unravel secrets. It made her angry when Sora or Riku would reprimand her for it.

"What are you talking about, Sora?" She feigned innocence.

"I mean this isn't school. You don't have to try and know everything. You don't have to try and be the best."

"Are you saying I'm one of those snooty over achievers!" Upon receiving many more harsh looks, Kairi saw it best to lower her voice. She didn't want to get kicked out of church her first time their. Sora must have been thinking the same thing because he too fell silent.

Throughout the service Kairi found it increasingly hard to not raise her hand and question her teacher err… pastor. He didn't know what he was talking about! There wasn't one world, but many. So did that mean this supposed God only had domain over a tiny portion of the universe? The auburn haired girl was also curious about how the Keyblade fell into this. If this Jesus was as perfect as everyone said, wouldn't the legendary weapon at least once choose him to be its master?

By the time the service ended Kairi was seething. "All of those church people are frauds. They don't know half of the stuff we know! And you know, they speak of reaching everyone, but they frowned on me!" Sora tried his best to hush her. He didn't want some of these he would admit, _weird_ church goers to not vote for Kairi's father as mayor again just because his daughter didn't believe in God.

When Sora gently cupped her face her struggles ceased. "Why don't you believe in God, Kai?"

She blushed slightly before whispering her answer, "Because it doesn't take in account any of the worlds' secrets, I don't believe a God would make us go through all we have; leave me drifting between worlds…" She trailed off when she saw a contemplating look cross Sora's face. "What made you believe all of a sudden, Sora?"

Sora placed his hands behind his head in a nonchalant way before he answered, "I guess we've just seen so much evil, I want to believe there's something to have faith in. And I don't want you to become blind to the wonders in this world."

Kairi smiled timidly. She wasn't sure how she felt about religion, but she knew for sure that Sora made her want heaven. After all he was her angel, though she'd never tell _him _that.

**Author's Note Deux: I hope no one was offended by this. I'm actually Christian so I believe all I've been told. I hope you can tell that this story was pretty abstract on the religion aspect. I know how touchy religion is. This was **_**not**_** supposed to be preachy. Mainly I wrote this because it matched the saying I came up with. I do, however, think it fits Kairi. Seeing as how no religion mentions heroes of the Keyblade… well, I can imagine she'd be suspicious of religions. LOL And if anyone knows of the show/book series **_**Roswell**_**, you can probably tell I imagine Kairi to be a lot like Liz. Please review!**


End file.
